Harry Potter and the Third Tratior
by Nike8079
Summary: Harry Potter finds that three people are traitors to Voldemort. Who could they be? And what if it's his blood they want?
1. Visitor in the Night

The Third Traitor

The Third Traitor

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 1: Visitor in the Night **

** **

Harry jumped up in his bed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked out the window. It was his only way to tell time since his aunt and uncle no longer allowed a clock. Harry hated his aunt and uncle as much as they hated him. When Harry was only one year old an evil man, named Voldemort, killed his parents.After the man finished off his parents he turned to Harry.But, he couldn't kill him. No one knows why. He ended up dying himself.And now fourteen years later a fifteen-year-old Harry sat in his aunt and uncle's house on a lumpy bed.Harry had the same nightmare, of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.Harry always had this dream.He tried not to but he did.He remembered it perfectly, Cedric lying dead and worst of all Voldemort living again. He shook it off and looked out the window.The sun had started to come up.He waited patiently from an owl from his friend Ron.He waited very patiently.Almost two months of a wait now.

"Happy birthday to me!" Harry said to himself after looking at the calendar, which hung on his wall above his bed. He smiled thinking it was one day closer until his return to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was a school in London. It was not for usual boys and girls.No, it definitely wasn't for normal kids. You see Hogwarts was a school to train young witches and wizards.

So, now Harry fell back asleep with a smile on his face thinking of the school called Hogwarts. 

"GET UP! I'm not going to holler up again! You want a beating boy?" The piercing voice of Aunt Petunia filled Harry's bedroom.

"I'm up!" He called grumpily retreating from his bed. He walked down the stairs. He walked silently across the living room and to the steps leading out of the house. He was at the bottom step. He almost made it. He could do it.

"BOY!" The deep voice of Uncle Vernon made him jump. He never called Harry by his real name-just boy. He felt his uncle's hand land on his shoulder and turn him around. "To work with you!"

"What? It's my birthday!" Harry complained.

"And your birthday never meant anything before why should it now?" Uncle Vernon said with a content smile on his face.

"Oh." Harry managed to get out through gritted teeth. He turned to see his fat cousin Dudley walk from the kitchen (which is where he usually was) and into the living room.

"You tell him dad." Dudley said. Then changing his voice into the usual whine he said, "Daddy I don't feel like cutting the grass!"

"What?" Aunt Petunia shouted coming out of the Kitchen. "_My_ little Duddy cut the grass? That's slave work. Leave it for this thing." She added pointing to Harry. "No." Uncle Vernon said in a firm voice. "He has his work and Dudley needs to loose weight. I don't want to have to waste money on having someone make him a school uniform again." Harry sat there stunned. He had a broad smile on his face when he saw Dudley's. His fat face was a rosy color making him look even more like a pig. A real tear rolled down his eyes. Harry didn't know if it was because of the work he had to do or the insult. Aunt Petunia wore the same face as Harry only without the smile. She was muttering something while crying.

"Do you mind finishing breakfast?" Uncle Vernon asked. "What's that smell?"

"Oh no! I left the bacon burning!" Aunt Petunia cried running out to a smoke filled kitchen. The others followed closely. Aunt Petunia grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the fire but the damage had already been done. The kitchen was a mess and everything was practically burnt.

"Do I _still_ have to cut the grass?" Dudley asked ignoring the mess.

"No." Uncle Vernon said looking around the kitchen. 

"Do I still have to work?" Asked Harry hopefully.

"Yes!" answered the whole Dursley family at once.

"Great!" said Harry walking out of the kitchen looking at a list on the table and read the things on the list and started doing his daily chores.

Around five o'clock he finished and sat down next to Dudley who was watching television.

"You still like cartoons?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Why not?" Dudley said with a serious face.

"Because your fifteen." Harry said but before Dudley could answer he walked off to the kitchen.

He walked in and looked around. They hadn't fixed it they just made it worse. He laughed as he thought of a plan in his mind.

"You know I could fix that with my magic, right?" Harry called from the Dining Room.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY!?" Uncle Vernon called from the Kitchen.

"Oh nothing." Harry said with a chuckle.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? WELL THEN DON'T EAT BECAUSE YOU AREN'T GOING OUT TO DINNER WITH US TONIGHT!" Vernon shouted while spitting in Harry's face.

So, as a punishment Harry sat in the dark watching television two hours later. Uncle Vernon hid all the food and Harry couldn't magic anything up. He wasn't allowed to on summer vacation. So he went up to his room and decided to sleep. He looked at the calendar before he went to sleep.

" I can't believe my friends forgot my birthday." He said with a sigh. 

Then he heard something from down stairs. "It must be the Dursley's. Dudley must've forgotten something. He heard it again so he decided to check outside, but the Dursley's car wasn't there so he went downstairs to check. When he reached the bottom of the step he felt something grab his shoulder. It felt like a hand. A very thin hand but strong. He turned around to look but nothing was on his shoulder or around him. Then the hand started to drag him and out of the house. He looked around and still saw nothing. All he could do was scream for help.


	2. Midnight Deathride

THE THIRD TRAITOR

THE THIRD TRAITOR

Chapter 2

Harry looked around for anyone to help. He could see many people surrounding him. They all had black robes and they covered their faces. Is this some weird magic kidnapping ceremony?

"LET GO OF ME!" Harry yelled and got the strength to pull the force back away from him. It happened so quickly. A man appeared, a shabby, unshaven man. "Sirius?"

"SURPRISE!" yelled the other people and Harry smiled. 

"H-H-How did you know the Dursley's would be gone?" Harry asked.

"Well Sirius started the fire." Ron explained patting him on the shoulder.

Ron had red hair and lots of freckles. He was tall and thin and he was Harry's best friend since they had met on the train. Though between him and his family they had a lot of freckles they didn't have much money. Ron had five brothers and one sister. He was the youngest brother though he was older than his sister, Ginny, who gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." She said and then she blushed.

"Thanks." Harry said turning to the rest of the group. "Sirius is it safe for you to be in the public?"

"Yes. I'm free. They found Wormtail's real dead body. Go figure. Who would ever thought Voldemort would turn on him?" Sirius said with a fake laugh.

"Can I tell him? Can I?" Ron asked jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, your going to stay with us for the rest of the summer. So get packing" Mr. Weasley let the secret out and Ron sighed with disappointment.

"Why do it the muggle way?" Sirius asked and then he waved his wand and Harry's stuff was there.

"Thanks, but where's Hermone?" Harry asked.

"She couldn't make it. Oh, Harry I don't know how to say this. H-Her parents are thinking of sending to another school and she hasn't left the house yet. She just sits in her room crying." Ron said trying to hold back tears himself. Harry sat there stunned. He just then noticed Fred and George were there. Leave it to them to cheer everyone up.

"We have a big present for you at home, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks you guys." Harry said looking at the ground.

"Yeah we invented the present." George said winking.

Harry laughed and said, "I can't wait. I guess"

"So we all ready?" Mr. Weasley asked loading Harry's things into his new flying car with a broad smile on his face. It was a Ford Mustang.

"Nice car, Mr. Wealsey." Harry noted then turned to Sirius. "Thanks for almost killing the Dursleys with the fire. Next time can you make sure you do?"

Sirius laughed and said, "I'll try."

And with that Harry hopped into the car. He was sitting next to Ron and Ginny. He felt the cool breeze hit his face. About fifteen minutes into the ride he felt the car jolt.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley said in a whisper.

"I don't know Maggie." He said trying to play with all the gears.

"Can you fix it?" She asked.

The kids sat in the back of the car with fearful faces. Fred and George just looked at the ground. Ginny held her eyes shut tight and Harry and Ron looked at Mr. Wealsey trying to fix it.

"Prepare to go down." He said and then he ducked down and so did Mrs. Weasley.

It happened in a split second. The car flew down from the sky. Harry and Ron just looked at the ground ready for the crash. BOOM! They hit straight into the ground. He looked around. He could see Fred and Ginny breathing. Mr. Wealsey was ok but then he saw it. George and Mrs. Wealsey weren't breathing. Were they dead?

** **

** **


	3. Hagrid's Mistake

THE THIRD TRAITOR

THE THIRD TRAITOR

Chapter 3

Harry looked around again breathing heavily. He was glad to be breathing but as his eyes glazed over George his heart dropped. He was bleeding out his head and he wasn't breathing Harry was sure he was dead.

** **

"Everyone okay back there?" Mr. Weasley called shaking his wife. "Molly?"

"Mr. Wealsey?" Harry called out. He couldn't see well because smoke started flowing from the front of the car.

"Yes Harry?" Mr. Wealsey called. "She's alive if that's what your wondering."

"Yes that does take a load off but--George--dead." Harry muttered straining to get the words out.

"Oh dear." Mr. Wealsey said. 

Suddenly they were in a different place. It was the Weasley's house and he could see the chickens. He hopped out of the car over Ron who had become unconscious. Mr. Wealsey lifted George from the car. Ron had gained consciousness.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Go in the house son. You too Harry." Mr. Weasley said. "Take Ginny with you."

So, Harry and Ron walked into the house tossing Ginny onto the couch. He heard a scream from outside and then he heard large sobs. Harry's eyes were bloodshot from crying and Ron noticed that and was soon questioning him.

"What happened?" Ron asked. "I mean I only remember leaving your house."

"My house?" Harry asked him looking suspicious.

"Yeah. Well the Dursley's house." Ron said rubbing his head.

Harry sat there silent not really listening to Ron complaining of a headache. If he knew he wouldn't be complaining. Harry wanted to tell him but he knew he wasn't the one. Gunny woke up about fifteen minutes later.

"Oh hi Harry. What are you doing here?" She asked getting off the couch. "Ouch! I have a headache!"

"Yeah me too. Wonder what happened. I mean to the car." Ron said looking at Ginny.

"Want anything to eat. I'm up for eggs." Ginny said walking off to the kitchen.

"Me too." Ron said getting up. "Harry?"

"Nah not hungry." Harry said looking at the floor.

"Okay." Ron said looking at him suspiciously. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Harry dear." Mrs. Wealsey said through sobs coming from the outside into the living room.

Mrs. Weasley looked older than ever. Her red hair fell straight down and her chubby face was in the worst condition. Harry couldn't blame her. He guessed he didn't look very attractive. Ginny didn't even blush. But, no matter what Mrs. Weasley made a fuss about how Harry felt and now he couldn't feel worse.

"Kids." Mr. Wealsey came in with Fred following him. Fred ran up the steps and slammed the door. Not of his room but his parents. Harry knew it would be too painful for him to go to his room.

"Yeah, dad?" Ginny said walking in the room with a cooking hat on. Her mother said she looked cute in it. She hopped Harry thought so realizing she had it on in front of him She blushed lightly and turned to the kitchen. "Ron, come out. Something serious happened.

"Yeah?" Ron said but seeing their faces his face changed and so did his attitude.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Sit down." Mrs. Weasley said blowing her nose again.

"Kids. I can't put this any other way. You are just going to have to hear this. George is dead." He said and then taking his wand and whispering a spell he began to cry into Mrs. Weasley's arm. She often comforted her husband. Harry sat there not knowing what to say.

Time passed quickly. After George's funeral there wasn't much time left. Hermione had been allowed to go to the funeral. Her parents decided to let her go to Hogwarts again so she could comfort Ron in his time of need. They were arriving at King Cross station when Harry realized it. Fred was even sadder when it was time to go to school because he wasn't going to meet his best friends at school. Sure, he had friends but his best friend had died. George wasn't just his brother he was his best friend and would've been business partner. He had lost a part of himself.

"Goodbye Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said kissing his cheek then hugging him tight.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley." Harry said and then her went to enter the train. He turned and waved to the closet thing he had to a mother.

He entered the last compartment that they usually had. He hugged Hermione and sat down. They sat in silence. What things can you talk about when your friend died? What is the point of talking? So, they sat in silence and when they arrived at school they could tell something was up.

"All students—returning or not—line up over there." Professor McGonagall said pointing towards the forest.

"What happened?" Harry asked then Ron pointed to Hagrid and they walked over.

"Hey!" Hermione said trying her hardest to look cheerful. "What happened?"

"Don' tell no one I told you but someone died." Hagrid said in his usually odd words.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Don' know. Thinkin' its Lupin." Hagrid said pointing towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"He left Hagrid." Harry said.

"He came back this year." Hagrid said. He looked suspicious.

Just then Professor McGonagall came by. 

"It's just been confirmed. It's Lupin. Couldn't tell with the body like that." She said and then she went to the next Professor.

"How?" Hermione said.

Hagrid blushed and walked off. In the distance he left out an evil laugh.

"You don't think?" Ron said.

"Hagrid would never." Harry said. "But, you never know with him."

"I can't believe you would accuse him of killing!" Hermione said stalking off to the castle.

Harry and Ron hurried to catch up. Both thinking the same thing, Hagrid could and do anything. But killing was stupid. They put it in the back of their mind entering the castle hoping to enjoy another year.

** **


	4. The First Attack

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4:**

Harry couldn't believe it. Time had passed since their first day back and now it was October, Halloween to be exact. And now as they were filing down the steps and into the Great Hall Harry thought of this excellent year. Nothing had gone wrong which is a surprise here at Hogwarts. Hermione of course, was already studying for their O.W.L.'s.So they sat down wondering what exciting things Dumbledore had planned for this year.

"This should be interesting." Ron said pointing to a collection of ghosts. They weren't just the Hogwarts ghosts there.

"Look at Nick, he seems so happy." Hermione said smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Look." Harry said pointing to another side of the room. Snape was whispering to Dumbledore. "They seem to be reading a letter."

"Oh well, ignore it Harry. It isn't our business. Haven't we learned enough already?" Ron said looking at the ghosts. "Ugh! This show isn't even scary."

Meanwhile, out in the forest three men sat around a log in the forest. There was another person there. Younger then them, about fourteen and he seemed to be crying. The first man, the oldest one talked first.

"I say plain and simple. Plain out kill him." The first, and oldest man said.

"No, it must be painful!" The second man, the youngest one said.

"Can we stop arguing?" The third man cried. He was around the same age as the second voice.

"Crucio!" All three voices cried and a strong green light lit up the forest.

"AHHH!" The boy said falling off the chair he was on. "Stop! Please!"

Then all three men heard a rustle. Someone lifted the boy and took him into the Great Hall.

"They struck again." The man whispered to Professor McGonagall.

"You go search the forest. I will take him to the Hospital Wing." Professor Flitwick said.

"No. I'll take him. You tell the students." Professor McGonagall said speeding away.

"Uh-Uh students!" Professor Flitwick called standing on the table. "Excuse me! This is serious. A student and professor have been attacked. Three men Death Eaters who have access to the school."

"What?" Ron whispered shocked to Harry.

"I saw them carry Colin away. I wonder what happened? Is he dead?" Harry whispered back.

"So please. Go back to your common room. Head Boy and Head Girl please stay behind." Professor Flitwick said walking away himself.

"No, Harry. That doesn't go there." Hermione said as their potion made a loud bang. 

They were making a diversion so Ron could steal the three Vertisserum Snape had made. So, when Snape came over to their desk Ron walked away and grabbed two bottles.

"You two. Detentions. See me tonight." He said walking away from their desk.

"You get it?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah." He said showing them the bottles.

"Hey, Colin." Harry said walking in the room.

"Hey. I know something. I can't say." Colin said covering his face.

"You know who it is?" Harry asked him.

"I can't say." Colin said still staring out the window.

Harry took a cup and got him a drink. He put the potion in and turned to Colin.

"Want a drink?" Harry asked handing him the cup.

"Yeah, thanks." Colin said.

He turned to Ron and Hermione and winked. That was the signal so they knew he did it. They went back to the common room. Colin took a sip and then turned to Harry. But, then it happened. Colin froze. He slowly began to turn blue. Then gray. He turned into stone. Harry fell backwards trying to get up. That wasn't that right potion. He had to get back to the common room and quick.

(has anyone figured out traitor #1?)


	5. The First Traitor

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5:**

The First Traitor 

Harry stormed into the common room and he yelled for Ron and Hermione. So he sat down and told them everything in a frantic voice.

"Calm down." Hermione said patting his shoulder. "You didn't know."

"I know." Harry said. "But how can we fix it?"

"Wait I know! It must be the Soul Petrifaction Potion." Hermione said running up to the girl's dormitory and can back down with a book.

"Another book? " Ron said with disgust.

"Yes. And Read." She said pointing to the section. Harry and Ron read over a section.

**The Soul Petrifaction Potion:**

This Potion will freeze the soul and make the person appear dead. If the antidote is not giving within a 24-hour period or they will die. This potion is used to fake a death will often be used with the…

"Hey what happened to the rest of the page? All that's left is SEE _Soul Awakening Potion. _What's up with that?" Ron said looking at the book again. "Never though you would loose a page!"

"Shut up. We need to make this potion." Harry said looking at the page.

"I bet the school will take care of it." Ron said looking at Harry.

"But why would Snape have one of these potions? Let alone three." Harry said looking around.

"Maybe he's one of them traitor men." Ron said laughing but then he stopped. "Maybe he is."

"I doubt that's true." Hermione said looking a little scared and biting her lip.

"Well? How are we supposed to find out?" Harry asked.

"I guess we can't. He's just a suspect. Like always." Ron said lying down on one of the couches.

"Oh Harry. We have detention!" Hermione said looking at Harry then Ron. "Sorry. We will be back."

"We'll find out all we can." Harry said and they walked out of the common room.

"Great. What's left to do homework?" Ron said looking around the table for his book. "What's this?"

He picked up a piece of parchment on the table. He read it and then over again.

Dear Three Young Students,

Stop meddling with our business. It is not of your concern who the three traitors are. If you try to wreck this I will have all of your blood. Innocent blood that it.

Sincerely,

Four Angry Men

"Four?" Ron asked himself. "Must mean You-Know-Who." He then picked up a book waiting for Hermione and Harry

"Harry we are early maybe we should turn around for Ron." Hermione said as they reached the Dungeons.

"No." Harry said turning the corner, which lead to Snape's office.

"Fine." Hermione said turning her head and continued walking with a sigh. She got an attitude whenever Harry didn't do what she wanted.

"What's your problem?" He asked not looking at her.

"Nothing." She said and then stared at him her stare cutting through him.

"Please. No I could never. Even if you need the blood, I couldn't do it!" They heard Snape's voice cry out from his office.

"Get me his blood. You made a mistake last time! Not even the right boy!" A deep voice said and then even though they weren't there they felt his presence leave.

"I'm sorry." Snape cried and then he realized that they were there. "Potter. Granger. What are you two doing here?"

"Detention, sir." Harry said looking at Snape's arm.

Snape looked horrible. His greasy black hair was all over the place. His dark black eyes weren't as evil as they usually are; his eyes were full of fear. And the sleeves of his robes were up and in pure sight was his Dark Mark. Voldemort had apparently "inspected" his Mark.

"Oh. Well clean the room I am off to the classroom." Snape said and he walked away.

"Now is our chance!" Harry said and he searched the classroom. On his desk was a paper. "Hermione look at this!"

She read the paper and she looked at Harry.

"They are using the souls of their victims to get them new identities." Hermione said with a shock expression. "So they use the one potion to fake their death then steal the souls of their victims to get a new identity?"

"Yes. But the only problem is we only know one person. There are two more people with access to the school. Who can they be?"

So, without even touching anything besides the paper they left the room hoping to tell Ron.


	6. The Second Attack

The Third Traitor:

**The Third Traitor:**

**Chapter 6:**

** **

They walked into the room glazing over the few kids left. He saw Ron passed out on the couch. He laughed and went over to shake him awake. Hermione started to giggle.

"Awww, Harry isn't he cute when he's sleeping?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

"Back already?" Ron asked. "I got a letter from four angry men."

"Sure it wasn't a dream?" Harry said with a laugh.

"They said they would get our blood, innocent blood, mind you." Ron said ignoring what Harry said. "I don't think we should mess with them this time. It isn't safe."

"Oh shut up Ron. Of course we are going to get involved." Hermione said. "We found some stuff out also."

"Oh really?" Ron asked. "Better than mine?"

"Way." Harry said with a broad smile. "We found out that they are using the souls of three victims to change their identities. They are even faking their deaths, and Snape is the first traitor."

"Oh." Ron said his smiling fading. "I can never find out the best information."

"Sorry, Ron. Its just Harry and me are better." Hermione said giggling. "Will you stop being so jealous?"

"I'm only jealous of my brothers." Ron said. "Except for the twins—I mean Fred."

"I'm so sorry I brought it up." Hermione said a tear coming to her eye.

"It isn't your fault. I brought it up!" Ron said getting up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. He was happy that something interesting was happening at Hogwarts. But, he couldn't help but feel nervous. What if it was his blood they wanted?

"Hermione?" Harry said in a panicked voice.

"Yeah Harry. What's wrong?" She said looking concerned.

"Nothing. It's just that remember what Voldemort said. About getting his blood. What if I'm the _his _blood they want." Harry asked rubbing his scar.

"Don't be silly." She said with a comforting smile. She had been thinking the same thing every since she heard it though she wasn't going to admit it to Harry. She was waiting to talk to Ron in private.

"I'm getting some sleep." Harry said getting up yawning. He gave Hermione a hug and went to bed.

It had been about two months since they found out Snape. It was Christmas time now and the castle was decorated beautifully. Professor Flitwick had really gone all out this year. Harry couldn't help but feel comforted every time he walked into the Great Hall. Hermione had had her talk with Ron and they decided that it would be best to always make sure one of them was with Harry. Now that the castle was empty except for Professors they kept extra close to Harry. It was only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who had stayed for the Holidays. Ginny couldn't stand her house anymore. It made her think of George and to celebrate when it made you think of something like that, why even go? Fred had go to Lee Jordan's house so he wouldn't be in the house that reminded him of George.

"So? Any ideas?" Ginny asked as they all sat around the fire.

"Sit here by the fire." Ron suggested.

"Good idea." Harry said.

"Where did you think of that?" Hermione joked.

"Fine! All of you be boring!" Ginny said and she went off to her dormitory.

"Finally!" Ron sighed.

"Your sister is cool leave her alone!" Harry said and then he was too tired to talk.

"Harry! Get up!" Ron called. 

"Oh yeah. Presents." Harry grumbled. He had a pile of four.

"You get me a present?" Harry asked counting again.

"Yeah. Why?" Ron asked looking over at Harry's presents.

"Nothing. I'll tell you in a minute." Harry said tearing the paper off one.

The first present was from the Dursley's. They gave him a big basket of fruit.

  
"Big gift for them. Must be because I left or Dudley got one to many from his grandmother." Harry called to Ron.

"Probably because you left early. If they knew you almost died but didn't you wouldn't have gotten that." Ron joked and the opened his presents again.

The second present was from Ron. It was a book of memories from George. It was magical so of course George talked and told you what was going on.

"Thanks!" Harry said.

"Welcome. I thought it was neat. Got myself one too." Ron said lifting up his book.

The third was from Hermione, which was a big basket of candies. And the fourth was from Mrs. Weasley. The usual sweater with a huge lighting bolt on it, Harry smiled.

"Harry, what did you get from Sirius?" Ron called over to Harry eating his candy from Hermione.

"I didn't get anything." Harry said disappointed.

"Maybe it will come later." Ron said tying to make Harry's frown a smile.

They walked into the Great Hall that night. It was decorated and Dumbledore greeted them with a smile. Professor Trelawny had joined them again. She again made a big deal out of 13 being there. 

"Sybil please can we enjoy a meal?" Professor McGonagall said a little angry.

The feast was great. There was any food you could imagine. And as a special treat for dessert you just said what you wanted and it appeared on your plate. Harry ordered an apple pie. Ron ordered vanilla ice cream. Hermione and Ginny both ordered Yorkshire pudding. 

"I'm full. Meet you guys back in the common room?" Hermione said getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

"You want to get going?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Maybe we could catch up to Hermione." Ron said and they got up leaving the Great Hall.

What the Professors heard next made them come running into the Entrance Hall too. Hermione's body sat there cold and motionless. She wasn't dead or alive.

"She's soulless." Professor McGonagall said. "This is the first victim that is done for. Unless we get her soul back in twenty four hours she will die."

"No. She can't." Ron mumbled.

"Potter. Weasley. Come to my office. We will discuss the potion." Snape said making them come to his office.

They walked into his cold, dark office underneath the lake. The water dripped down most the time giving the room a draft.

"What do you know?" Snape asked showing his fear to them.

"Nothing. What do you know?" Harry asked him back challenging him.

"I don't want to do it. That's what I know." Snape said looking at the floor.

  
"You did that to Hermione!" Ron said throwing fists at Snape.

"ROPSPORSIO!" Snape called and ropes tied Ron to the wall. "No you saw me shoot Harry a horrible glance when you left!"

"He didn't do it Ron. He might've done the first one but not this one." Harry said. "LOSORIO!"

The ropes that tied Ron loosened. He fell from the wall and shot Snape a glance.

"Who did it?" Ron asked Snape not losing his stare.

  
"Leave masters coming. Through fireplace." Snape said and pushed them into the fireplace. "GRYFFINDOR COMMONROOM!"

Harry and Ron landed in the Gryffindor common their clothes ruffled and dust on them. As they were wiping off the dust Harry shouted out.

"I know who did it!" He said and Ron stared at him with an expression that Harry would never forget.  
  



	7. The Night Time Encounter

The Third Traitor

**(I am happy to announce I am already done with this story and starting the second "book" but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna make you wait. Thanks for all the support~*Josh*~)**

**Chapter 7:**

** **

** **

"What!" Ron yelled through breaths. "How?"

"Simple." Harry said. "I want to make sure it's true though."

"Who do you think?" Ron asked looking at Harry deep in the eyes.

"I'm not saying yet. I think I have three clues but I'm not going to say."

And then Harry ran out of the common room her bumped into Ginny walking in. Her face was so sad. She had lost two important people in one year.

"Hey, sis." Ron said giving her a hug.

"Hey, big bro." She said crying into his shoulders.

"Don't cry. We know one person who is guilty." Ron said then he bit his lip hoping she didn't hear.

"What?" She said through her sobs.

"Yeah. Hey, what's that?" Ron asked looking out the window.

"Some sort of light coming from the forest." Ginny said trying to see well.

"You don't think they have the third victim do you?" Ron asked nervously. "There wouldn't be anyone else except another professor."

"Ron! I bumped into Harry going out!" She said and they ran out.

They made it into the Entrance Hall when they heard movement and talking. It was Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said in a nervous voice.

"Because he wouldn't let me. Don't go they will kill you." Hagrid said holding on to her.

"And let the innocent one die?" Professor McGonagall cried.

"I didn't want to have to do this!" He said reaching for a pink umbrella. He tapped her head and she fell asleep in her arm.

"They have someone!" Ginny shouted and Hagrid had heard her.

"Weasley! Get back here." Hagrid said and then they made it out so he ran following.

They searched the grounds trying to find the forest. It was a starless and moonless night. They didn't seem to mind because it was for Harry and Hermione. They ran and ran for a long time until they reached the edge of the forest. Then it became harder to see. They were searching for the light but it seemed to disappear and move places.

"Stop!" Ron called at Ginny. "We need to have a plan!" 

"I know mine. Save Harry and get Hermione's soul." Ginny said with anger flooding into her eyes.

"No. The light is moving. It is probably a decoy." Ron said looking at his wand. "Point me!"

"Oh great!" Ginny called. "You have to be so technical!" 

"No I'm just concerned about getting there." Ron teased back.

"Maybe we should find Hagrid." Ginny said fear spreading to her face, and Ron gave her a hug.

"I think he is in on this too." Ron said. "So follow me I'm your only choice."

They walked for about fifteen more minutes until they found the camp. There were two men there and ropes tied up Harry on his hands and feet. He was sitting by a campfire and was calling for help. Ginny let out a scream and Ron hushed her.

"Ah. Someone has decided to join us." The first voice said turning around and revealing who he was. The second msn followed suite and Ron let out a gasp. Hagrid came up behind.


	8. The Revelation

Chapter 8:

**Chapter 8:**

** **

"Dumbledore! Sirius!" Ron called through gaps. "You are?"

"Yes and I'm so glad all of you could join us." Dumbledore said advancing towards Ginny.

She kicked him where it hurts and he fell back. She grabbed her wand.

"Dad, please forgive me!" She said to herself. "CRUCIO!"

Her spell hit Sirius and he fell back. She let out a laugh.

"I did it! LOSORIO!" Ginny called again and Harry got up. They were out numbered.

"So, Sirius tell me something. Was it you who made our car crash?" Harry asked him kicking him in the head.

"I will not answer that." He said kicking Harry in the feet knocking him down.

"Yes you will!" Harry said and he took out a bottle.

"You wouldn't!" Sirius called to him challenging him.

"I am going to now!" He said and he forced it down his throat. Sirius sat down and he looked tired suddenly. "Good. Now tell me all that happened. From the time I left the Dursley's house in July."

"It started as to get your soul Harry. Voldemort came to me and asked me to get it for him. He promised me money. I didn't want to steal a soul but he wanted yours for himself. We were told to get your soul Dumbledore, Snape, and I. He would get yours and for our protection we would get our own new soul and new identity and the money. So, I agreed and when I set that fire it was in hope to kill you." Sirius said looking around. His eyes going looking at everything but Harry as he talked. "But when the Weasley's showed up I couldn't and used that as a cover up."

"Yeah. We were wondering what he was doing there!" Ron called out.

"Please, let him finish." Harry said and now he looked back at Sirius. "Continue."

"So, when I saw that the car could fly I hexed it. And when it fell the only soul I could trap was that twin George. So, time passed and we got that follower of yours Colin to try and turn you over but he wouldn't. He was lucky Hagrid saved him." Sirius said pointing to Hagrid who blushed. "So, then time just passed and we only managed to trap one soul so we were scared and we thought it was you coming out so we took Hermione's soul. But then now we were about to take your soul. And if you kill Dumbledore he will come back to normal he is under a spell. I am not. I did this on my own free will. Harry will you forgive me?"

"No. ADAVA KEDRAVA!" Harry said and the green flash hit Sirius who fell over and died. He turned to Dumbledore. "ADAVA KEDRAVA!"

Dumbledore fell to the ground then the Earth shook. There was a crack and another Dumbledore walked through.

"Harry! You did it!" Dumbledore said through tears. "Now it's time to free the souls!

He walked over to a corner and he muttered some words. Harry still admired Dumbledore even if Voldemort did conquer him. He smiled as he looked at Sirius' dead body. He muttered "Lumos". Dumbledore was still busy in the corner then out of nowhere the ground shook and Hermione came out smiling.

"Way to go Harry!" She said giving him a hug.

Then it was about fifteen minutes later when George came up. He hugged all of them Ginny the longest and then they sat down as Dumbledore began to talk.

"I will clear up everything. And just remember Voldemort will always be after us."

And so, the seven of them walked up to the castle, Dumbledore smiling broad he was already planning a feast in his mind.

**THE END!**

** **

****(I'm gonna make an epilogue and then I'm gonna make this a series so look for Harry in his 6th year!)


	9. Epilouge

EPILOUGE:

**EPILOUGE:**

** **

Harry didn't know what was best about the feast. The part where Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came running in and began hugging and kissing George, or where most of the kids from Hogwarts returned giving him handshakes and patting him on the back, or the part where Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips, he just couldn't decide. He still felt strange about the kiss now, six months later. He packed the last of his things and shut his trunk. He looked over at Ron.

"We did it, again." Harry said looking at his friend across the room.

"What? Saved the school?" Ron called back.

"That and won both cups. Did you see Malfoy's face?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that will always stay in my memory." Ron said laughing also. They heard a knock on their door and they called for the person to come in.

"Hey, guys. I'm packed and was getting bored. We leave tomorrow, can you believe it?" Hermione said petting her cat, not looking at either of them.

"Yeah, I can." Ron said shooting her a cold glare.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked Ron noticing the glare. "You've been mad at her for like the past six months!"

"Nothing." Ron said slamming his trunk closed and walking towards the door.

His red hair was covering his eyes. He ears were pink and the tip of his nose turned red also. They could tell her was mad so they decided to leave them alone. Harry walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. His jet-black hair was messy, but it was "perfect" compared to how it usually looked. His bright green eyes looked intently at the scar. It was burning again and he couldn't get why. It glowed a little but then it stopped.

"Can we go down to the Common Room?" Ron asked and with that they followed.

Harry went to be that night checking his scar one last time. It seemed to go back to normal but when he fell asleep he could tell what why it had been done. Voldemort was near and he had one of those dreams. One of those dreams that made his scar hurt and it seemed like it happened, like he had unknown powers.

"What? You still didn't manage his soul?" The deep familiar voice of no one else but Voldemort, pierced through the dark, stillness of the chamber.

"S-S-Sorry, master." An unknown voice said. He was kneeling on the floor begging for forgiveness, his life. "I will. I will manage it. I will get the blood and soul of…"

But Harry jumped up. He was sweating badly. He went over to the mirror rubbing his scar. He tried to remember his dream, but he couldn't manage. Without much else to do he went back to sleep hoping for another dream but all he dreamt of was winning the House Cup again.

"Hurry up, Harry!" Ron called as they ran out late for the train.

They were running down the path and onto the train when they realized there was a note on the ground. They grabbed it and ran hoping they didn't miss the train. They ran on as the train began to move away and were forced to sit in the back. Harry decided now would be the time to open the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I am glad to hear of your safe return. Please be on the lookout. You're a faithful death eater. You beat death like me._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_V.M.R._

_ _

Harry read the letter over again; He then turned to Hermione who looked at him intently.

"Well?" She asked her and Ron staring at him.

"Sirius is alive." Harry said.

"No. I saw him dead." Ron said and then they turned out to look at the window not wanting to believe it.

"Read this!" Harry said passing the letter to Ron.

They sat in silence for most of the ride. Harry felt anger surge up in him thinking of Sirius. If they found the letter they must have been there. Good thing they were late so this way Sirius didn't get to pick them. They thought they missed him. They felt the train stop and they saw the familiar King's Cross Station.

"See you guys later." Harry said and he left his friend in the compartment.

"Boy, over here. I don't have the time to wait." Uncle Vernon demanded and Harry made his way over.

"Harry!" George called stopping him.

"Remember how you gave us the money?" George asked him hiding something behind his back.

"Yes. I don't want it back." Harry said turning to leave.

"No. Listen. Fred and me talked and we want to give you ten percent of our profits in a year. So, just sign here and it will be settled." George said passing him a paper.

"I couldn't." Harry said again turning.

"Harry, I owe you my life. At least do this to make me feel better." George said and Harry couldn't resist. He picked up the pen and reluctantly signed the paper. George smiled. "Thanks."

"No, thank you!" Harry said and he turned to walk over to Uncle Vernon.

"Let's go boy." Uncle Vernon said.

"This summer is going to be fun." Harry said sarcastically to himself

He walked away trying to catch up to his uncle. He smiled thinking of what the new inventions Fred and George would make that he could use on his uncle. This made most of the ride fun. But, what Harry didn't know was that the last thing he should be doing was having fun. Voldemort was after him and he learned an important lesson this year, trust no one. So, as he entered the Dursely's house he still wasn't safe because Voldemort could strike any place, any way.


End file.
